Love Game
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: Izaya's been following Shizuo for a while now. His fascination for him only grows. It's about time he gets noticed. First Shizaya fanfic. I do not own Durarara!


Now that he really thought about, he didn't know when or how this disgusting habit of his even started. Days, weeks, months even? He lost count long ago.  
It made his skin crawl just thinking about.  
Even now with little shame, here he was once again hiding behind a massive rock planted on the dark beach not too far from him. Studying him, watching him act so...human.

The feelings he felt toward that violent brute were so complicated. Izaya dealt well with complications, but this one was beyond his comprehension. His own intelligence was lacking in this field of delimas. He felt controlled.

No proper words could correctly describe his hatred for his beloved monster.

'Like a moth drawn to light, I was immensely attracted to him.'

Izaya closed his eyes resting his head on the boulder in front of him. Thinking back to beginning, he did recall the one night that may have led to this predicament. It seemed so long ago now.  
It was slightly past midnight when Izaya decided to take a night stroll through the empty streets of Ikebukuro with one task in mind. He was in search of one thing or one beast in specific. Being the clever informant he was, he knew much about his favorite monster, like how he chose to roam the deserted streets at night to avoid busy crowds. His Shizu-chan never did well in adapting to those around him or the curious eyes that judge him day in and day out. He knew he was different and that he'd never be accepted in this cruel world, leaving him no choice then to shy away into the only world he was accepted in; his own. The fact that people shut him out made Izaya want him more.

Some things were going to have to change.

The brunette silently began to follow the cast away blonde down the dark eerie streets after spotting him lingering outside his apartment door smoking a cigarette. He didn't think much about the situation he was likely to run into, nor did he care. Taking shallow breaths, Izaya did well at blending in with the shadows to stay hidden, hoping the blonde's dog senses wouldn't sniff him out so soon.

What felt like hours passed, the brute finally shifted his posture and began walking once again into the darkness with his hands shoved in his pockets. Izaya tried not to laugh at this. Little did he know that was a sign of his insecurity. Poor poor Shizu-chan was insecure. An idiot indeed.  
The informant silently continued to follow the blonde, admiring the way those broad shoulders moved with each step he took. Those slim fit black slacks hugged his long legs perfectly, making Izaya shiver. He was damn handsome.

'Unpredictable as always.'

Shizuo was indeed an unpredictable man, never be human in Izaya's eyes. He was a monster because he is unyielding and powerful. Humans were weak and predictable, which he was neither of both. That man of a beast was one of a kind.

'He is my one and only. My favorite chess piece.'

It took a good thirty four minutes, several sneaky turns, and two smoked cigarettes later before they arrived at a deserted part of a public beach. Izaya frowned taking in the scenery. So this is where Shizuo would escape too on nights he had off work the next day.  
Yes, the informant kept dibs on the blonde's activities. It was too interesting.

Watching the ex bartender from a distance, it all came back to him.  
This is how it all began.

Izaya remained in the shadows behind the old rugged boulder observing the clueless protozoan. Still to this day he wondered what that idiot was doing here. Obviously this is his get away place, but he'd never understand what it was that was going through that blonde's tiny brain.  
Izaya shook his head. Lately he couldn't even seem to understand himself at times.

Example. He absolutely hated the beach. The water was filthy, the air held a bad odor, the sand would literally cling everywhere on your body and yet he continued to stalk the blonde to this same spot as often as he could.

'He's worth it.' he'd tell himself. It was convincing enough for him.

Placing his hands firmly on the boulder for better support, Izaya slowly tilted his head to the side allowing a better view of the distant blonde. His crimson eyes watching him, soaking him in.  
For several moments the distant bodyguard made no movements. He stood tall under the full moon making his hair shine, the ocean waves rushing softly over his bare feet. His head and shoulders were drooped downward. Izaya actually thought for a slight moment that that brute actually fell asleep standing up until a small movement caught his attention. The informant's rusty like eyes were focused on him, memorizing the perfect image.

Blonde hair glowed under the bright moon. His dark mysterious eyes looked so sad as his face was set in slight concentration.

What was his Shizuo thinking right now?'

A loud distant splash broke Izaya from his train of thoughts that were moving 100mph. He didn't even see that coming. Blinking his eyes, the raven leaned forward licking his lips and curious on the blonde's next move.  
Many waves, small and large crashed ashore. Izaya scrunched his nose in disgust. The smell of ocean water was nauseating. Occasionally he'd see that mop of blonde hair and bare shoulders drifting in and out of the water. Shifting his gaze, crimson eyes noticed a white lump on the sand knowing right away it was that protozoan's disgaurded white button up shirt.

Ha! Was Shizuo really that bold?

Holding his breath, Izaya smirked scanning the area hoping to find Shizuo's black slacks abandoned in the sand as well. Sadly they were no where in sight. That was too bad.  
Izaya paused and chuckled at that thought. Why the hell would he want to picture that brute naked anyway?

'...'

He then frowned after rethinking that thought. The frown deepened as he turned his gaze back to the swimming blonde, cursing him to hell and back. Right now Izaya simply wished that the ocean would just swallow that protozoan whole, that way he'd be gone and out of his life forever. With Shizuo gone things would be different, better even. Maybe. Maybe not.  
This was all Shizuo's fault. It was his fault Izaya was so captivated.

'Damn him for making me feel the way I do.'

He's tried over and over again to push these feelings away, coming up with excuses, admitting to himself he was crazy, yet it all ended coming back to this. No matter how much he fought it, it would all come back to this. Shizuo was absolutely breathtaking. There was no more denying it.

Izaya narrowed his eyes glancing back at the blonde only to find the ocean water vacant. Where did that protozoan disappear to this time?  
Looking around, Izaya counted to sixty twice before a small, very small, amount of panic started to sneak up on him. Shizuo was no where to be seen.  
That idiot better not have drowned on him. He was a moron after all.

Several chilling moments passed by before Izaya sighed deciding to spring into action. It wasn't to save his ass he reminded himself. Shrugging out of his fur trimmed coat, Izaya heard another splash indicating that the brute was still out for a swim, and alive no less. Leave it to a monster to have monstrous lung capacity.  
Izaya sighed in relief, slipping his coat back in it's original place.

What the heck was he even doing here? Not like he planned on actually communicating with the blonde, not tonight at least. All this bickering with himself was making his head hurt. He was starting to feel overwhelmed with all the things going on in his head. Really he just wanted to turn away and flee the scene saying "fuck this" to all his twisted emotions, but he felt obligated to stay. He didn't know what was right or wrong at this point.

Izaya's curious eyes were glued to the blonde before him, so captivated by his movements and the look he held in his eyes. He even wondered what it's be like to kiss him. What would Shizuo taste like?  
Blinking his eyes, Izaya shook his head figurously side to side. He couldn't help thinking how screwed up this really was. This was the first time the informant has ever doubted himself, admitting something was wrong with him.

What was he supposed to do now?

At first Izaya didn't even notice when Shizuo abandoned his position in the water. For a quick millisecond Izaya's heart rate skyrocketed when Shizuo's handsome face turned in his direction. It was so quick that Izaya almost believed his eyes were playing tricks on him. There was no way Shizuo could see him from where he was standing...

Taking deep breaths, Izaya gripped the shirt over his heart trying to calm down. It was almost painful when his heart reacted the way it did. He really needed to be more cautious. This was Shizuo was we were talking about.  
Turning carefully to look back at the blonde, Izaya felt like the empty space between them was growing. He felt so close but so far.  
His had butterflies in his stomach.

Off in the distance, Shizuo was sitting down on the ground facing the open water with his legs bent, arms resting on his knees and head faced down. Izaya's heart tugged at the sight. He looked so pitiful, yet so beautiful the way his golden hair framed his masculine face. Sometimes Izaya really envied this solitary man, such beauty, such power being looked down upon; wasted.  
Shizuo's power and beauty is what people feared, yet they'd give anything to have it all. Shizuo on the other hand would rather die then live with this 'curse' as he calls it. He didn't have to reason to live and even Izaya knew that.

He wanted to change that though. Izaya wanted to be his reason for living.

The informant shook his head in shame. He couldn't believe how fascinated he had become with this protozoan. Shizuo was stupid, reckless, violent, impatient, hard headed and so... perfect. He loved all the things about the blonde that others hated. He loved the way Shizuo was out casted from the world and the way he suffered from it. That look of longing to be one of them made him that much more beautiful.  
It was all so tempting, it made him sick.  
All these sudden urges made him really sick to his stomach. Why couldn't that brute just drop dead already? Then all his troubles would go away. It was easy as that.  
So why couldn't he actually do it?

Shifting his body to rest his back against the rock, Izaya sighed and closed his eyes. Shizuo's image was forever imprinted in his mind. No matter what happened now, Izaya would remain head over heels for this unique creature. He hated himself for it.

"Bastard I know you're there."

Izaya's body tensed at those words, the deep voice vibrating through his ears. Crap! He's been caught.  
Taking his time, Izaya debated whether he should ignore the brute and stay quiet or make a run for it. Surely he could out run Shizuo easily, but in this situation it would appear wrong and cowardly. That was the last thing he wanted.

"No point in hiding flea, I know you're there. Why are you stalking me?"

Too late.

Izaya took a deep breath wiping his brow with his sleeve. Guess it was time to make his presence known.  
Adjusting his coat, Izaya slowly stepped away from his hiding spot with a full smile on his face. Ever so cautiously he slowly made his way forward, counting his steps.

"What a nice surprise Shizu-chan."

Shizuo didn't look at him. His head moved up towards the water, but never looked his way. Izaya loved the way Shizuo's shoulders tensed as he neared him carefully. His white shirt was put back on his body but left unbuttoned all the way down. His wet blonde hair clung nicely around his neck, parts sticking out from behind his ears.  
It was disgusting how adorable Izaya thought it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It wasn't till Izaya was a good three feet away from the blonde, keeping a good amount of distance between them, that Shizuo turned his head to face him. His dark eyes glared at him with such intensity, accusing him as if he committed a horrible crime.

"Last time I checked this was a free country." Izaya shrugged.

"Asshole."

Shizuo growled and turned his head toward the chilly waters once again. Izaya chuckled following his gaze shortly and then back at him. He could never get tired of the blonde. It was too much teasing him.

"If Shizu-chan tells me what he's doing here, I'll return the favor."

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?"

Izaya smiled.

"No need to get feisty. It was a simple offer."

Shizuo clenched his fist refusing to look at flea. He was starting to piss him off.

"None of your god damn business. Now go away!"

Izaya laughed. Shizuo really needed to work on his foul language. Bad pets must be punished.

" Such filthy words. Tsk tsk tsk. Down boy!" he scolded playfully.

"Fuck you flea! I'm not a fucking dog!" he growled. That look of hatred burned in Shizuo's brown eyes.

"You're right Shizu-chan, even dogs have more of a brain than you."

Izaya chuckled at his own words. Teasing the already furious blonde was too easy, not to mention fun! Just a little more and the brute would clearly explode.

'C'mon you protozoan, get angry.'

Shizuo narrowed his eyes burying his face in the arms resting on his knees.

"I hate you so much. I wish you would just die already!"

His voice was muffled and quiet. Not what he was expecting at all. Izaya gasped in a fake hurt hoping to provoke him a little more.

"And leave you all alone? Why I'd never!"

Shizuo grunted in annoyance and said nothing else. The informant figured that he was trying to ignore his presence. No way he was going to allow such behavior. Keeping his hands in his coat pockets, Izaya securely gripped his switchblade before deciding to take a seat next to his beloved monster. He wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down.

"Just leave me alone flea."

Izaya's eyes widened slightly and smiled at soft spoken voice, far from angry.

"Mm I'd rather stay and play." he teased leaning closer towards the ex bartender.

He watched as the larger body next to him subconsciously lean away from him the more he leaned in. He could smell the ocean water on Shizuo's skin making his stomach clench, yet excited at the same time. It just occurred to him that he's never been this close to the blonde without him threatening to bash his brains out. This was a strange turn of events.  
Eying Shizuo closely, he liked the way the water droplets glistened on his skin. He wanted to just close his eyes, lean in and...

"What are you looking at?"

Izaya blinked his eyes in surprise. He's been got staring. A smile grew on his lips.

"Why I'm simply thinking about how hideous you look right now."

Shizuo frowned wiping his brow.

"Then go away dumbass if I'm so ugly."

Izaya laughed tightening the grip on his blade. 'Silly Shizu-chan that's not what I meant.'

Shizuo sighed shifting his legs into a cross legged position allowing the brunette a better view of his toned chest and flat stomach. Heat rose to Izaya's cheeks swallowing a lump in his throat praying and his mind wouldn't slip.

Ignoring the Shizuo's last comment, Izaya changed topics. He needed a different distraction.

"Hmm does Shizu-chan like coming to the beach?"

The blonde shrugged but answered anyway.

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you know everything considering you stalk people for a living?"

"I'm an informant Shizu-chan and I don't stalk people, I study them. There is a difference."

"Whatever, same thing."

Izaya chuckled. Shizuo was so naive that it was cute.

"Only a brain as small as yours wouldn't understand the difference, my dear."

Shizuo almost choked on air at that last part.  
"The fuck?"  
Izaya said nothing and smiled. He was clearly unaffected by all this.

"You really are a creep."

"Ahaha you insult me so, creepy is far from what I am."

"Whatever."

Izaya kept a smile on his face but deep down he was soaking in Shizuo's words. In some ways the blonde was right. It's not like he could control it. Everything good he felt was towards the tempting blonde sitting next to him. He was falling into the open palm of his hands.  
Izaya shifted stretching his legs out before speaking again.

"So do you?"

Shizuo frowned glaring at him. "Do I what?"

"Like the beach?" he asked innocently.

Shizuo clenched his fist in annoyance. Curse this stupid flea, acting all cute all of the sudden. That slimy bastard.

"Tch you nosy brat. If it'll make you shut the hell up then yes, I do like the beach."

"Heh why is that?"

"God you're so annoying!" Shizuo complained running his hand through his damp hair, his handsome face clearly frustrated. This was the look Izaya was used to seeing.

Izaya's smile grew as he leaned in once again, his grip still on the blade hidden in his over sized coat.

"I just want to talk about my favorite monster."

Shizuo growled under his breath shifting his dark gaze back to the smaller man. For a split second, hurt showed in the blonde's eyes before anger burned it's way inside. Izaya knew how much Shizuo hated being called a monster. That's why he used it against him.

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, you're not my type."

Shizuo's eyes widened in disgust. "Hah? You sick bastard I'm going to kill you!"

Catching a glimpse of Shizuo's tight fist ready to strike, Izaya swiftly pulled out his sharp blade holding it dangerously close to the beating pulse under the blonde's chin. Shizuo's breath hitched at the cold metal.

"Not again Shizu-chan. Here I was wanting to play nice too."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "You started it asshole." he growled.

Izaya smiled.

"Now we're even Shizu-chan. Now be a good monster and put your fists away and I'll agree to play nice."

Izaya could see the hesitation in Shizuo's eyes. The blonde really didn't want to let his gaurd down, but one wrong move and Izaya's knife would be buried in his neck.

"Go die!" he hissed moving away from the annoying flea. He moved so fast his shoulder blades took it's place next to the lifted knife. Those broad shoulders shook slightly as Shizuo lowered his head down. He wasn't scared was he?  
Izaya watched him admiring the perfect figure before him. It'd be a shame to damage that gorgeous body of his.

"Silly Shizu-chan, I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

Getting no response from the blonde, Izaya retracted his blade and put a little more distance between them. Giving Shziuo the upper hand this one time, he decided to to keep his mouth shut. Maybe he'd be more cooperative that way. Or maybe not.

The silence between them grew. The breeze picked up making their hair flutter violently in the wind. Every now and then Izaya caught a glimpse of Shizuo's gloomy face. He could tell Shizuo was troubled, but refused to talk. Why would he?

"You plan on sitting there all night pissing me off?"

The informant chuckled at his stupidity.

"I already clarified that I'm not leaving you alone. Not tonight at least."

"Tch."

This was seriously too much fun. He needed something to play with anyway.

"Talk to me Shizu-chan. What's going on in that barbaric brain of yours?"

Shizuo growled low in his throat. In a blink of an eye Izaya was pinned down against the damp sand with and fuming monster above him. His hands were wrapped so tightly around Izaya's neck that he could barely breath. Izaya didn't know what the hell was even happening right now. It all happened so fast. He really should've seen this one coming.

That unpredictable caveman!

Angry dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he glared at the weaker man beneath him. Crimson eyes widened a fraction as the tight grip around his neck slowly tightened. Shizuo could easily kill the flea off, but was hesitating. Izaya could see that this monster he'd become was waiting to be tamed. Smaller hands flew up grasping the forearms of his captor tightly, trying to push him away. The look in those glazed eyes said only one thing.

Shizuo was going to be the death of him.

Izaya has been in many situations with a pissed off Shizuo but this one was different. Struggling to breath, his red gaze moved down to the pair of scowling pink lips above him. Desperate for air, the trapped man quickly ran his hands up his captors arms, over his shoulders, across his warm face and through his bleached blonde hair. If he wouldn't let Izaya breath, then he'd take the other's breath away by making him breath into him. Literally.

Through the haziness of his mind it's occurred to Izaya that it's possible he may die tonight.

Pulling the blonde's head down, Izaya leaned up and firmly pressed his lips against Shizuo's. He watched at how the brown eyes above him widened in pure shock. A gasp escaped his lips as Izaya greedily swallowed it. Anything to keep him breathing at this point, though it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"The fuck you doing?" Shizuo yelled slamming the smaller body back against the sand causing the raven's head to collide harshly with the ground. His vision blurred and his ears rang for several seconds after the impact.

"Need... to breath..." he choked.

"By trying to kiss me?"

Somehow Izaya managed to roll his eyes and tugged at the white shirt above him. His vision began to blur, his head feeling like it was on the verge of exploding.

"Need...air..." He gasped. It was so painful to speak.

It took a moment of pure agony before Shizuo released his hold on the smaller neck under him. Izaya immediately took a deep breath, gasping for air he felt like his body couldn't get enough. Rolling over to his side, he brought his hands up to his tender neck and softly massaged the abused skin. Bruises were going to appear for sure.

Wiping his face of extra perspiration with his arm, Izaya settled back on the ground noticing how Shizuo moved back onto his knees giving him space, brown eyes still glaring at him.  
The smaller of the two shifted into a sitting position, his eyes looking Shizuo's form up and down more than once. So dangerous and so beautiful his Shizu-chan was. Even though he was several seconds from dying by those strong hands Izaya smiled anyway, studying the others facial expressions. He was pissed without a doubt.

"You're disgusting flea." Shizuo spat turning his head away. His faced was slightly flushed in embarrassment.

Izaya giggled on the inside, so this was Shizuo's weakness. Tenderness was something he was not used too, surely deep down he longed for it just like any one else.

Izaya smirked grasping his own knees.

"Heh it's not like you didn't enjoy it Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's handsome face darkened in color as he continued to glare daggers at Izaya.

"Fuck that! I don't want your flea germs on me."

The informant laughed aloud this time leaning closer towards fuming blonde.

"Too late for that Shizzy." He whispered in his flushed ear. The larger body before him shuddered as Izaya's warm breath brushed the side of his face.

Izaya was starting to feel giddy inside. Teasing this blonde was too much fun. Using the right tactics he could certainly make this situation work to his advantage, making the monster of Ikebukuro surrender to him. He'd make Shizuo kneel at his feet.  
Reaching his hands forward, Izaya grasped the collar of Shizuo's opened button up shirt and tugged pulling him dangerously close.

"Say, why don't we have some fun? Let's drop our names Shizu-chan, tonight I am simply Izaya and you are, Shizuo. Nothing else."

Shizuo's eyes widened when Izaya referred to him by his real name. Izaya knew he'd like that.

"What are you planning this time flea?"

Izaya raised his hand moving his forefinger side to side.

"Ah ah ah you must call me Izaya, Shizu-o." he smiled.

"Fuck you." he growled softly, failing as a threat.

"Mm sounds like fun." He whispered into Shizuo's warm neck. The smell of ocean water and cigarette smoke overcame his senses. Izaya wanted to to taste him.

Leaning in further against him, the smaller male felt the taller male tense as he rested his knees against the larger ones across from him and arched his back, wrapping his arms around the long neck.

"Let's play a game Shizuo~"

Izaya purred into the heated skin resisting the urge to lick the flesh of that sexy collar bone. He had a weakness for collar bones, especially Shizuo's. So perfect and pronounced under that tan skin.

"Get the hell off me Izaya."

The informant smiled at the threat in his voice but did nothing to push him away. Little did Shizuo know, he was slowly slipping into Izaya's grasp. Izaya was going to break him in.

"Izaya stop."

"Aww c'mon Shizuo, don't you wanna play with me?"

"No."

"Please?" He smirked touching his skin.

Shizuo stopped and stared intensely at Izaya. The word 'please' is what stunned him. Izaya Orihara never said please to anyone, especially to him. The small brunette smiled catching onto Shizuo's hesitation. He was going to see how far he the brute would bend.

Looking into those tempting crimson eyes, Shizuo sighed and unwrapped the brunettes arms from around his neck and gently pushed him away. Izaya narrowed his eyes. He was flat out rejected. Deep down he was getting irritated, but wore a fake smile.

"Must be hard to say no to my generous offer."

"Hardly." Shizuo grunted looking away.

Izaya gritted his teeth in annoyance. Stupid hard headed good for nothing protozoan. It was time to turn it up a notch.

"Could it be you're afraid of hurting me?"

Shizuo waved his hand in dismissle.

"It's not that bastard. I'm not afraid of hurting you, if anything you deserve pain."

Izaya ignored the last part and smiled tilting his head with a smile.

"Then could it be that Shizuo doesn't want to loose control of his monstrous strength?"

Shizuo's face scrunched up in annoyance. Izaya had struck a nerve.

'That's right get angry.'

Clenching his fist, Shizuo turned his head away.

"It's not easy being me..." he replied trailing off quietly.

Izaya's eyes widened at the honest confession. Shizuo was supposed to get angry and violent not calm and vulnerable. Leave it to Shizuo to always catch him off gaurd.  
Shoving that thought aside, Izaya brought a smile back to his face and leaned in resting his palm over the blonde's bare chest, over his heart.

"Tonight you are no longer Shizuo Heiwajima. You are only Shizuo and I, Izaya."

The ex bartender shivered under the warm touch. He wasn't afraid this, was he?

"Let me help you tame the beast inside. For now I am yours and you, are mine."

"Why are you doing this Izaya, why me?" he whispered leaning his forehead against the smaller one's, their eyes locking on each other. Izaya smiled at this. One step at a time.

Watching the look of desperation in those dark brown eyes made Izaya's heart flutter deep beneath his chest. He admitted long ago to having strong feelings toward this protozoan, yet being so physically close to him was a whole other level. Shizuo was the only one who ever managed to claw his way inside Izaya's caged heart and at times Izaya truly hated him for it. Bringing his arms back around those broad shoulders he ran his fingers though the course blonde hair and kissed the tip of that narrow nose.

"I do it because I can." the brunette replied. That's all he really needed to say. No way he was going to tell Shizuo the truth now, if ever.

Shizuo remained quiet after that, the silence between them growing heavy. Izaya titled his head looking him dead in the eye.

"Kiss me, Shizuo." He breathed softly.

The larger male's body went rigid. Izaya knew he was hesitating once again.  
Curse him for being so damn stubborn. Here he was offering himself with no strings attached and the damn brute hesitates. Izaya wouldn't have done this for anyone else, not that Shizuo believe him.

Annoyed with the lack of response, the smaller smile untangled himself and began pulling away from the timid blonde. He wanted to see if he'd get a reaction. He wanted Shizuo to make the first move this time only to make him feel guilty about it later. Right as the brunette stood up to move away, he felt a firm grip around his wrist.  
Looking down at the nervous blonde his face was red with embarrassment, shying himself away. Shizuo didn't dare look up. Izaya smiled finding this position compromising, Shizuo on his knees, head down, ears red had made him utterly adorable.

"Stay..." he whispered quietly. The smaller male barely made out those precious words over the crashing waves not far from them. He smiled turning his body to face the blonde.

"Look at me Shizuo."

He complied. Turning his face up, dark brown eyes clashed with crimson. Loneliness lingered in those lovely dark orbs making his heart ache. Izaya was going to change that.

"Tell me again."

Shizuo's adam's apple bobbed a couple times before he spoke again.

"Stay...Izaya."

The informant smiled down at him watching the blush deepened on that gorgeous face. Shizuo was being completely out of character substituting to him, though he absolutely loved it. It wasn't enough to have the whole world at his feet, he wanted Shizuo too.

"As you wish." he mumbled leaning over planting a soft kiss in Shizuo's blond hair.

"Now then, shall we?" Izaya smirked taking a step back to remove his coat and letting it fall to the ground at his feet. Shizuo watched intensely his eyes growing darker with desire. The smaller male could tell the Shizuo wanted to touch him by the way his fists tightened in his lap and his lips forming a tight line. He was holding back.

"Come Shizuo." Izaya beckoned hoping to get a reaction. And did it work.

With a small sigh, Shizuo unclenched his fists moving his hands to plant them firmly on small waist before him, clenching the soft fabric of the black v-neck Izaya wore. His thumbs tenderly rubbed small circles into the porcelain skin. The heat from those large hands seeped through the thin material making Izaya moan quietly.

'God Shizuo I want you'

Running his smaller hands through messy blonde locks, he grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled hard. Shizuo groaned low yanking on the slimmer hips and pulling Izaya down into his lap. Thinner thighs straddled muscular ones, his hips landing dangerously close to Shizuo's. All shyness was had gone after that. All Shziuo really needed was a little push in the right direction and he'd take control and continue steering the rest of the way. The brunette smiled widely at the action, it was sexy and very arousing.  
Izaya sighed, desperately wanting to press his hips against the large one's to relieve some building pressure, but forcing himself to remain still. He needed to be patient. Good things come to those who wait.

Biting his bottom lip, Izaya arched his back pressing his chest against the blonde's broader one while planting tender kisses on the others masculine jaw line. Izaya chuckled to himself at the reaction he was getting. Little by little Shizuo was warming up to him, leading him one step closer to taking what was his. Shizuo would be his.  
Titling his dark head back, Izaya allowed the blonde more room to attack his pale neck with hot and addictive kisses. Who knew a monster could be so gentle towards his mate?  
Throwing his head back, Izaya laughed at the word 'mate' as it crossed his hazy mind. Always unpredictable his Shizu-chan was.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo demanded tightening his grip on the smaller waist, running his nose down that smooth neck inhaling his spicy scent. It burned his senses in a good way.

"Nothing your protozoan brain would understand." Izaya chuckled breathlessly.

Shizuo growled possessively before latching his teeth onto the flawless skin of Izaya's collar bone. He smiled at the small whimpers slipping past the Izaya's lips. He was in was in control here and that bastard was going to shut the hell up and take it.

Izaya sighed happily and leaned back further. His back arched in such a sharp angle his head barely touched the ground. Shizuo continued his assaults on that thin body, subconsciously following the burnettes smaller one and soon hovered over him once Izaya's backside made contact with the ground over his fluffy coat. Izaya's arms never left it's place around the blonde's long neck.  
Feeling those soft lips making their way up his neck, over his chin, Izaya smirked when Shizuo placed a tiny peck in the corner of his mouth. He watched as Shizuo pulled back and swiped his tounge across his own pink lips. The action caused the smaller body to heat up, desire swimming in his veins. It was all too much. Shizuo's handsome face, his intoxicating aroma and soft touches set his skin on fire.

Izaya wanted more. He wanted to feel more than just Shizuo's body agaisnt him, he wanted to feel the blonde thrust wildly inside him. God he wanted him. Izaya groaned at the thought. His blood searing through his needly body painfully.  
Looking up at Shizuo dead in the eye, Izaya challenged him.

"Are you going to sit there and look pretty or are you going to kiss me?" He whispered seductively.

Those mesmerizing black eyes shifted back and forth between lust filled crimson ones. Shizuo looked at if he were hesitating again. Izaya wouldn't give him the time to rethink the situation. It was too late for that.  
Reaching a pale hand up towards the gorgeous face above him Izaya ran his thumb tenderly across the blonde's lips. They felt so delicate.  
Closing his eyes for a short moment, the brunette slowly reopened them fluttering his lashes innocently. He hoped this would get the brute's attention. In ways he felt like a woman at the moment but what did it matter? It was turning Shizuo on.

'Bingo!'

The taller blonde shifted his knees and reached up taking Izaya's smaller hands hostage before pushing them down against the ground on each side of his head. Shizuo's dominance was turning Izaya on in ways he never thought possible. Feeling helpless underneath the brute, Izaya imagined them as a pair of wild animals, he being the prey trapped under the deadly pretators hold. Except this time we didn't want to escape.

Shifting his legs in between the blonde's, Izaya's knee accidently brushed the Shizuo's clothed crotch earning a low hiss. Such a small move caused a big reaction. Without any thought, Shizuo qucikly swooped down and crushed his lips roughly against Izaya's before he could utter a word. He clearly didn't want this moment to be ruined. Izaya moaned as Shizuo's masculine taste flooded his mouth. Cigarettes, chocolate, and a tinge of salt water overtook his senses.  
Izaya loved the way Shizuo closed his eyes, tilting his head to deepen their burning kiss. He loved the way Shizuo's body felt against him and the way he held his breath as Izaya arched his body making their hips touch.

He groaned low as he felt Shizuo's tounge slip passed his open lips invading his mouth as their tongues danced. He wanted to press himself closer to the blonde. Struggling to remove his hands from Shizuo's tight grip, Shizuo only grunted and tighted his hold of the thin wrists. There was no way he was going to let Izaya escape, even if he begged. He had the upper hand this time.  
Izaya narrowed his eyes. 'He's lucky I have a crush on him.'

Opening his mouth wider he allowed more room for Shizuo's probbing tounge to violate him, his teeth nipping occasionally at Izaya's swollen lips. Pulling back back slightly, Izaya leaned up and licked Shizuo's nose before the blonde leaned down panting in his flushed ear. His gruff voice was so sexy.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Mmm pleasuring you obviously."

"Damn you." he murmured pressing himself firmly against Izaya. Shizuo's body weight crushed against Izaya's making him want more. He loved it all.

Izaya never really knew how much of a masochist he really was until now. He was at Shizuo's mercy and nothing was more arousing than that. He and the blonde would make a very dangerous and exquisit couple.

Shizuo moved back releasing his bone breaking grip on Izaya's wrists to travel his hands down his sides and tugged harshly at the black v-neck, wanting it off. Immediately Izaya raised his back off the ground allowing Shizuo to pull the stretched fabric over his head. Once it was removed, Izaya quickly reached forward and slipped his hands through the opening of Shizuo's shirt. The bodygaurd hissed as cold hands touched his skin and pushed them away.

"No touching."

"Awww Shizuoooo you can't keep that well defined body to yourself?!" He whined playfully.

"No. Put your hands back over your head."

Izaya paused staring at him before smiling wickedly.

"So demanding, it's exhilarating!"

"Move you hands now, Izaya, before I break them."

Rolling his eyes, Izaya's smile grew as he did what he was instructed. He sensually moved his arms his head giving Shizuo the best needy 'come hither' look he could manage.

"Mm does Shizuo-chan like controlling me?"

"Damn right, flea!" he grunted leaning down towards him.

Izaya closed his lustful eyes expecting to feel a bruising kiss from the violent blonde only to feel him shift downward, that mouth devouring the skin of his neck.

"Unn Shizu-o, so...rough."

The larger male responded by dipping his tongue in the small dip of Izaya's neck over the collar bone. Izaya couldn't help but think how good Shizuo was at this, pleasing him in all the right ways. He couldn't help but wonder if Shizuo had been with anyone else. Jealousy crept on Izaya making him frown. Shizuo was his. No one else was allowed to have him.  
Izaya arched his back higher into that toxic hold of Shizuo's touch and moaned as that blonde head trailed lower past his heaving chest and flat stomach. Blonde tips of hair tickled his bare skin with each movement. With curious eyes, the informant watched as Shizuo removed his white shirt away from his toned body while keeping his head down, his sharp shoulder blades flexing in motion. Dear god that man was sexy. Izaya couldn't seem to get enough.  
Sliding his smaller arms over the ground, Izaya sneaked his hands under the blonde's chin to message his own hardening manhood. Shizuo's ministrations on his lower stomach was making him burn with need.

"Ahh!"

Izaya groaned in pleasure when Shizuo moved up licking each pink nipple before pulling away to admire his handy work. Izaya's hands pressed in between his thighs must have shocked the blonde. Dark eyes shifted down the smaller body stopping at the sinful hands, his breath hitching slightly before looking back into glazed crimson eyes. Shizuo wore a confidant smile.

"Heh am I turning you on that much Izayaaa-kunn~?" he teased drawing out the name.

Izaya's face flushed pink as he narrowed his eyes trying to glare at the larger male. Shizuo was teasing him while laid back suffering, all hot and bothered. Those damn hormones of his pushed his body into over drive. He needed to get the dumb protozoan to quit messing around and do him with that glorious cock of his. He didn't need to see it to know how magnificent that pulsing organ would be, he could feel the long hardness resting against his groin.

That's when it hit him. Two could certainly play at this game. Turning the tables, Izaya flipped his hands over, face up, and pressed them firmly against Shizuo's manhood. His pupils dilated and licked his lips at how delicious Shizuo felt beneath his clothes.

Izaya wanted them off.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shizuo groaned almost painfully as he began moving himself against small magnificent hands. Izaya pressed harder tightening his grip as Shizuo began riding him a little faster.

"God...Izayaaaa."

The ex bartender threw his head back, his long bangs sheilding those lovely eyes. Izaya couldn't get enough of him. Every move, every sound that slipped passed the blondes lips caused his blood to run south to his already throbbing need.

"Hnn so lewd Shizuo, wanting to fuck me in a public place."

"Argh...you started...it!" he defended breathlessly.

Shizuo's hands moved down to grip Izaya's forearms holding them in place as he continued to massage the blonde roughy through his back slacks. Izaya wanted to see more. Moving his hands softly across Shziuo's lower stomach, he reached for the button of his pants and tugged the fabric down. Shizuo's massive hard on sprang free from it's confines smacking the brunettes wrists. Izaya grinned noting that Shizuo was not wearing underpants, but made no comment.

"So ravishing." he giggled admiring the heavy length and wrapping his hands tightly around it. The skin was bruning hot under his touch. Shziuo moaned bucking into that tight grip. Izaya's two hands alone were barely enough to cover the whole length, the sensitive head poked out from his hold.

"Izayaaa."

Shizuo gargled the name rolling his head back and then forward as Izaya picked up speed staring into daring red eyes. The look Shizuo gave him almost made him cum right then and there. His body shivered at the thought.  
The larger male wrapped his hand around the smaller ones helping him pump him harder as he leaned forward resting on his free elbow next to Izaya's head. Shizuo's panting breath hit Izaya's face. He opened his mouth swallowing those shallow breaths and biting Shizuo's bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth.

Shizuo growled kissing the informant deep and hard. Moving to grip Izaya's hands, Shizuo removed them from his body and pushed them to rest by Izaya's head once again.  
Izaya shifted his legs beneath the blonde and moved them up wrapping them around those slim hips pulling the Shizuo closer. He wiggled slightly trying to coax Shizuo into moving against him. He needed some relief damn it and Shizuo was going to provide. Rubbing his hips up against Shizuo's shamelessly, the blonde paused his hot kisses for a moment to respond to the needy brunette by pressing back against him. Harsh kisses were resumed when Izaya moaned for desperate attention.

"Hnn...unn...Shizuo, I need you!" the smaller male whined in hopes of picking up the pace.

"Is that so?" Shizuo teased grinding himself painfully slow against the other.

"Yes! Yes Shizuo please!"

Shizuo chuckled and licked Izaya's swollen lips before kissing his neck again. He wanted to keep marking the flea.

"Say my name louder if you want it." he teased reaching down to unbuckle the black jeans beneath him.

It took a lot of effort, but Izaya managed to glare at Shizuo's smug face resting against his belly looking up at him. Damn that protozoan and his idiotic brain!

"Shizu-chan..."

Izaya couldn't help blushing like a silly school girl. Shizuo's intense stare was making him nervous.

"Nope. Not good enough." he grinned moving to tug Izaya's jeans with his teeth painfully slow.

"Shizuo!" The burnette squeaked as he felt his skinny jeans being removed from his bare legs. Large hands teased his exposed skin making him whimper. Even with the confines gone Izyaya still needed that protozoan's magic touch to find relief.

"Almost." Shizuo smiled removing the tight briefs slowly allowing the cool night air brush the heated skin. Izaya hissed when the pressure was removed sending chills up his spine. He felt so exposed having that brute's face in between his shaky legs, but at this point he was so horny he couldn't seem to care.

"Damn it Shizuo!"

Izaya thrashed around tossing his head side to side keeping his tightened fists beside his head when he felt Shizuo's breath teasing his sensitive manhood. Daring to look down, he could see that the blonde was clearly enjoying this. That sparkle in his eye made his stomach twist.

"You look good like this Izaya."

Izaya's face heated up in embarresment using his hands to cover his flushed face. Just as he was about to make a snarky remark about perverted protozoans, a loud moan slipped passed his abused lips as he felt Shizuo swipe his tounge, licking the head of his erection.

"Heh so needy Izaya-kun~~."

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Shizuooooooo!" he groaned throwing his head back against the ground. He felt the blonde's large hands plant themselves on his restless hips holding him down.

The blonde continued to lick and tease the swollen head watching it throb in anticipation with every touch. Shizuo smiled and leaned down latching his pink lips around the dripping head, sucking gently. Izaya's body twitched arms lurching forward grasping strands of that messy mop of blonde hair, trying to push him further down. He wanted Shizuo to swallow him whole.  
Shizuo growled pulling himself away. The informant watched as his wet cock slipped out from between those moist lips with a small pop. The sight was so arousing, he whimpered wanting more that the hot mouth.

"Shizuo I want moreee!"

The blonde growled again pulling Izaya's hands from his hair and pushing those thin arms tight against his smaller chest.

"You just lost that privillage."

"Hnnn Shizzy..."

Moaning loudly, Izaya moved his hips agaisnt Shizuo's reminding him that he wasn't the only one in need.

"Shizuo touch me!"

"Behave flea. Were doing this my way." he responded coldly.

"I'm not a child Shizu-chan!"

"Then quit acting like one!"

Izaya closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill. Shizuo was still pissed about his little stunt he pulled while the blonde was giving him head. C'mon it couldn't have been that bad.

"Hnn..fine then. Let me pleasure you then."

Shizuo had no time to utter a word before smaller male shifted to his knees pushing the blonde back onto his elbows and leaned down to kiss his lips. His smaller hands wrapped around Shizuo's massive cock one again pumping his hands quickly. Shizuo moaned bucking his hips into Izaya's hold.

"Now that's better." the raven chuckled tracing the blonde's masculine jaw line with his tounge. He loved the way Shizuo tasted. Sand or no sand the protozoan was delicious.

"Nghhh...Izaya..."

It came out as a whisper. A sexy breathlessly whisper. Izaya smiled kissing those broad shoulders. If didn't want Shizuo before, he sure as hell wanted him now.

Izaya felt his hands growing wetter with each pump to Shizuo's length. He knew the blonde wasn't going to last much longer. There no way Izaya was going to let him cum without having that piece of goodness stuffed inside of him. He wanted to experience this to the fullest.  
Crawling his way up the bodygaurd's long legs, Izaya spread his own thighs to straddle the large body below him. Their hard lengths collided, heads bumping each other and ripping a low groan from Shizuo's lips. That sound had more blood rushing to the raven's groin.

"Izaya..."

"I'm not letting you cum before the good part, love." Izaya teased rolling his hips againts the blonde's. He could feel Shizuo's body tense beneath him. He knew that the blonde's mind kept trying to tell him that their act was worng, but his body was saying otherwise.

'Shizuo's hot bod for the win!'

Izaya giggled at his inside joke.

"It's ok, just sit back and relax." he cooed softly in the blonde's red ear, wrapping his arms around his neck. Izaya loved that neck. Shizuo's anotomy was perfect in every way humanly possible.

Those dark brown eyes held so much desire they almost appeared black.

'Sexy.' he thought licking his lips.

The informant leaned forward resting his head over Shizuo's broad shoulder and brought his right hand up around the back of the blonde's neck to cover his mouth, letting dribbles of sylivia soak his hand. Although this wasn't his first time with a man he still needed to be extra careful. With or without lube this protozoan was way beyond average.  
Sliding his now wet hand down the bodygaurds toned chest, Shizuo hissed when Izaya wrapped his hand tightly around his dripping manhood. Izaya's cool hand making contact with his heated skin sent shivers up his spine. The raven watched how Shizuo's lips trembled slightly before leaning in to peck him on the nose.  
He pumped the organ slowly taking his time.

"Your ready, amour?"

For some reason Izaya always admired that word.

Loss for words, Shizuo nodded his head quickly, placing his hands on the smaller hips. Shifting himself on his knees, Izaya felt Shizuo slide his warm hands down his small waist and under his trembling thighs as he hovered himself over the blonde's manhood.  
Izaya didn't know how he did it but Shizuo knew exactly they way he liked being touched. Those wandering hands were just right, enough to bring Izaya to the edge. The smaller male held his breath as he slowly lowered himself upon Shizuo. The closer he got to his prize the more he felt Shizuo's warmth radiating off his skin.

The blonde's grip tighted immensly on the raven's thighs right when the head of his cock made contact with Izaya's small opening. It didn't take long before they contiuned moving. Izaya latched his teeth into the bare shoulder before him muffling a pained groan digging his nails into the broad back as the blonde slowly pushed his way inside. It's been a long time since Izaya had intercourse with anybody. Shizuo was always on his mind to even care.  
Gritting his teeth, Shizuo sighed when he was pushed halfway in that tight heat. Izaya's body was on fire stuggling to accomodate to the monterous size, forcing him to cling even tighter to the taller male.

"Nnngh..."

Izaya moaned, fighting to stay quiet. He honestly didn't want Shizuo to see how much pain it caused him. No good would come out of it either. Shizuo would most likely laugh at his weakness or just push extra harder to bring him more pain. He never doubted that brute either. Bastard.

"Fuck...Izaya, so fucking tight." Shizuo muttered panting.

"Your fault." The raven hissed forcing himself further down the thick shaft.

"Ngh...damn."

Shizuo groaned moving to lick the skin behind Izaya's ears. The action reminded Izaya of the loving puppy, making him smile.  
Several minutes of unconfortable pain went by once Shizuo was fully sheathed deep inside the warm cavern. Izaya clenched his eyes shut his body was trembling uncontrollably. Damn. His body would not stop shaking. Looking like a pathetic creature in Shizuo's arms was the last thing he wanted. He was Orihara Izaya, he could handle anything.

Taking several deep breaths, the informant fought the tears that threated to escape and shifted his body ever so carefully in the blonde's lap. Shizuo straighted his posture leaning forward a bit to nip at the smaller male's ears. The course of action caused him to slide slightly deeprer into Izaya's opening, ripping a loud gasp from those sinful lips. Shizuo felt like he was at his limit. He still needed to be good if he wanted to get his way.

"Mmm can I move now Izaya? I want to fuck you so bad."

Izaya tried to laugh despite the slight pain that still lingered. Grinning at the blonde's request, Izaya couldn't help but think how adorable it sounded. He sounded like a child begging for candy. Why not give his precious monster a treat?

"How polite." He teased grasping the blonde's flushed face inbetween his hands. Their eyes met in a silent plea. Izaya could never get enough of those dark gorgeous eyes.

"I'm all yours cutie. Please don't be too rough." He added with a wink.

A very small almost unnoticable smile covered the blonde's face before he leaned down capturing the ravens lips in a searing hot kiss. It was hard and possesive. Izaya loved it. Opening his mouth wider Izaya allowed their tounges dance and intertwine as his hands moved up to grip the Shizuo's shoulders desperatly when the bodygaurd rocked his hips, starting a slow thrusting motion. Their connected bodies weren't moving much at first, but slowly increased picking up a steady pace. Gasping breaths trapped in each others lip lock.

By the time Izaya's body completly accepted Shizuo's full size with no disconfort, Izaya dug his knees roughly into the sand for extra support and raised his hips up allowing the large cock to slide easily out of his wet enterance before dropping his hips back down against Shizuo's. The action was repeated, quickly picking up pace. They both moaned as the blonde's thick length penatrated the panting raven over and over again.

Izaya moved a little faster moaning Shizuo's name loudy everytime the head of his slippery cock struck his sweet spot. The informant arched his back tilting his head back releasing more pleasurable moans as Shizuo kissed and nipped his thin neck. The grip on the burnettes thighs tighted, lifting Izaya up and down to increase the pace.  
The sensation Shizuo provided was incredible. Izaya couldnt get enough. He only wanted more.

Clenching his eyes shut, Izaya reached out gripping handfulls of sweaty blonde hair, rotating his hips, riding the Shizuo faster. His body felt like it was going to explode from pleasure overload. This monent with his tempting monster was exquisit.  
Shizuo groaned low as Izaya tighted his hold in his blonde hair. Shizuo continued to feast on the raven's thin neck leaving bright red and purple markings on the milky skin. Izaya liked Shizuo's possesive behavior. He wanted to be marked as his.

"Hnn Shizzy...so good."

Izaya was in such a blissful state of mind knowing he had Shizuo right where he wanted him. In Shizuo's grasp, the blonde managed to take Izaya to many different levels of intamicy.  
A perfect hit with much force to the smaller males prostate had him screaming in ecstasy. Sparks flashed behide closed lids blinding him temporarily.

"Yea..." Shizuo panted.

"...scream for me. Louder!" he grunted thrusting himself roughly against Izaya's prostate earning more cries of pleasure.  
"Hah ha...unn ...Shizuo...I want m-more!"

Izaya didn't know how much longer he would last.  
Shizuo growled releasing his hold on the smaller man's thighs pushing him away and shoving him roughly to the ground. Izaya whimpered when the larger male pulled out. He didn't want that idiot to stop damn it!

"Turn around."

The demading tone of voice made Izaya's cock twitch. Licking his lips, Izaya smirked truning his body around resting his head and elbows on the ground over his damp coat raising his hips in the air in blonde's direction. Shizuo spread raven's legs furthur apart taking his stand behind him. Izaya twitched slightly when he felt Shizuo's coulloused fingeres touching him gently. Starting at his shoulder blades, the wandering hand trailed softly down the visible backbone tracing small patterns in the pale skin and dipping into the warm space between Izaya's cheeks. His breath hitched when he felt Shizuo messaging his sensative enterance.

Gripping his coat in clenched fists Izaya pushed himself back against the teasing fingers. Did that prtozoan really need a reminder on how needy they both were?

"Hnnn...Shizuo, hurry up and just finish me off!"

Izaya heard Shizuo chuckle before he leaned forward hovering over the burnette with his chest pressing against the smaller back and hands sliding over the other's holding him in place. Izaya felt his breath intake increase. Shizuo's warmth was intoxicating.  
Izaya pushed himself back wiggling his hips feeling the hard shaft slipping between his quivering thighs.

"Shizuoooo!" he whined desperately for attention.

"I know." Shizuo murmmered pulling himself back positioning himself and slamming himself forward with all his might. The hard collision of Shizuo's body against Izaya's pushed his head harder against the damp ground making him moan in pleasure and pain. It hurt so bad but felt so good. That powerful body dominating his was the biggest turn on he's ever experienced. Only Shizuo was able to bring out masochistic side of him.

Izaya grit his teeth biting his sand covered coat, spreading his fingers out giving Shziuo acecess to intertwine them in a tight grip. It all felt so perfect.

"Nnn ha-harder...Shizu...chan."

The larger male tch'd and leaned over to bite Izaya's blushing ear.

"You asked for it."

Instantly Shizuo's hips bucked faster and harder into Izaya's heated canal pirecing his insides with immense speed. It was incredible. The slap of skin on skin caused tiny vibrations to crawl up Izaya's spine, small amounts of drool sliding past his panting mouth. Breathing became difficult for Izaya as he struggled to gasp for air.

Arching his body at a sharp angle, the smaller males position allowed the thrusting blonde to penatrate him deeper. Izaya was a moaning mess casted under Shizuo's spell.  
One more perfect hit to Izaya's prostate had him screaming Shizuo's name and spurting his seed all over his favorite coat and on the sand around them. The powerful bodygaurd continued to thrust himself in and out at a fast pace murruring Izaya's name as those twitching muscles contracted naturally, tighting around his length pushing him over the edge as well.

Izaya moaned quietly when he felt the blonde's warm sticky release cover his insides to the fullest, occasionally pushing himself back allowing them to ride out their orgasms. Shizuo slowed down his pace and rested his weary head against the sweaty skin of Izaya's back. Bloned tips of hair tickled his sensative skin.  
Izaya kept his head down and eyes clenched as he slowly started to catch his breath. Shizuo's body remained connected with Izaya's as he reached down gripping the thin waist and rubbed small circles into the heated skin, his blonde head still resting on the smaller back.

"Nnngh Shizu-chan... you're truely an unpridicatabe brute... I did however enjoy playing this game with you, very much"

"Hnn" was his only reply he got.

Izaya sighed trying to pull himself away from the larger male.

"Shizu-chan you can let me go now."

"Again." he grunted so very softly.

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise. Had he heard him right?

"Shizu-?"

"Again. I want to go again." The blonde repeated bringing Izaya closer against him.

"Hah? Already?"

"Mmm."

Izaya gasped and moved struggling to break free. Shizuo was too strong. Before could say another word, Shizuo pulled out flpping the the raven over and slowly pushed himself back into that delicious heat. Izaya's eyes clenched shut biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Stupid protozaon he wasn't ready yet. Stupid good for nothing unpredictable brute!

"Bet you didn't see that coming."

Shizuo chuckled and moved down to kiss his precious raven. Izaya blushed a deep red.  
Shizuo liked this new game. As long as he was incontrol, the flea wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
